


Nevermind It

by extraterrestriallester (spaceyjules)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Concerned Dan, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceyjules/pseuds/extraterrestriallester
Summary: A short drabble where Dan wants to keep to himself, but Phil wants to know what's going on inside Dan's head.Warnings: Food, eating. A mention of death but not in a very serious/suicidal way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one’s from aaaages ago. I think it was originally supposed to be for little pop 2015 but anyway. I just found the doc on my laptop again and decided to finish it and put it out into the world unpolished (except grammar & continuity checking done by my lovely gf rosie @savebyers on tumblr), just to try and back into the swing of writing a little. It’s written in present tense which is new for me - it was pretty hard but an interesting exercise. Also: most of this is just dialogue so like I hope didn’t f**k anything up!! I hope u enjoy!!

Dan wakes up at 9am.

Every day, when the sun shines through the crack in broken blind, he wakes up.

He grumbles and blinks, then rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He always checks his phone first thing in the morning.

_ text from: _ Phil - [today at 8:45am] " _ morning im getting groceries dont think im dead when u wake up _ "

" _ nvm that i just dropped a jar of olives and i think i might die of embarrassment _ "

Dan smiles to himself. " _ idiot. dont forget ketchup (do not drop) _ "

" _ Thanks -.- _ "

 

Downstairs, Dan checks if there's still something to eat, and finds out why Phil is getting groceries in the morning.

He waits.

And waits.

And waits.

10am. Phil's been gone for over an hour. Strange, he usually isn't gone for this long.

text to: Phil - [today at 10.03] " _ you going to get me breakfast or what? i'm hungry _ "

***

"Dan? I got cereal!" Phil takes off his coat and places the Tesco bag on the ground. "Dan? Dan?!"

Quick thudding from the stairs. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Phil grins to himself. Of course Dan had gone back in bed.  _ Of course _ . "Hey there, you sleep well?"

Dan yawns and rummages through the grocery bags. "Yeah, I'm just starving because you took three years to get to Tesco and back."

"Sorry." Phil flops down on the sofa and stretches. "I got lost on the way."

Dan snorts. "You  _ what? _ We've lived here for over three years! How did you even-"

"Nevermind it." Phil sighs. "I'm here now, anyways."

"Uh.” Dan raises his eyebrows. 

“What?”

“You couldn’t have texted me or anything to tell me you were going to be late?”

Phil shrugs. “It was only an hour.”

“Only an hour where I thought you got run over by a cab.” suddenly, Dan looks vulnerable. 

This surprised Phil. “Oh,” he said. “I didn’t know that. I’m sorry, I should’ve called.”

“Yeah, you should’ve,” Dan murmurs bitterly.

“Sorry again.” 

Dan sighs. “Just respond next time, okay?” 

They sit down on the couch, silently eating their  cereal. Usually they can sit together in silence just fine, but this time, it’s different. It’s tense. Phil can feel it in the air. Dan tries to rid his thoughts of all the doom scenarios that have been going through his mind since 9.30 this morning. He’s annoyed at his own anxious mind. _ It’s over now, just stop it. It’s fine. _ But was it, really? _ We could be so much more _ , he thought.  _ What would that be like? _

Phil’s voice pulls Dan back into reality. “Are you okay, Dan? You seem far away.”    
Dan sighs and puts his cereal on the table, pulls his feet up to the couch. “I’m fine. Just… thinking.” 

Phil takes the bowls to the kitchen, puts them in the sink. When he gets back into the lounge, he decides to sit closer to Dan than before. “What are you thinking about?”   
“Just things,” Dan says. “It doesn’t matter.”

Phil pouts teasingly. “Please tell me?”    
Dan frowns. “No.” 

“I’m your best friend, though! How could you not tell me? That’s betrayal.” Phil playfully pokes Dan’s arm.    
“Shut up, Phil. And don’t touch me.”

Phil was taken aback by this. It is usual for Dan to keep to himself, but up until now, he has never actually refused to tell Phil anything. Phil doesn’t know what to say. Neither of them say anything for a while.   
“I’m sorry.” Dan’s voice breaks the deafening silence.

Phil smiles softly. “It’s okay,” he says, but he thinks differently. He wants to know what is going on, but Dan won’t tell him. It’s like Dan doesn’t trust Phil enough talk about what’s happening inside his head. 

Dan sighs. “It’s everything but fine, Phil. I know I should be able to tell you everything, but I can’t. Not with this.” 

Phil can feel his heart sink in his chest and shatter into a million pieces. He swallows. “Oh,” he says. “That’s… hard to hear.”

“I’m sorry,” Dan says. He gets up from the couch. “I’ll just- I’ll go to my room.” 

Phil smiles softly again. “Okay,” he says. 

_ Such a gentle smile _ , Dan thinks.  _ Such a compassionate smile, full of understanding _ . Phil calls out again when Dan is about to leave the room. “Dan?” 

Dan turns around, hand resting on the doorknob. “Yes?”

“Tell me when you change your mind. And stay safe.”    
Dan smiles, genuinely smiles. “Of course. Thank you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah so that’s it! I wonder what the ~secret~ is lmao. I know it’s a bit rough around the edges but it’s only a drabble so it doesn’t really matter I guess. Tell me if you want a sequel and I might reveal Dan's secret (no promises tho). Consider reblogging on tumblr/leaving kudos & tell me what you think!


End file.
